One decision
by shadowwriter01
Summary: Exar Kun s final step to the dark side.


Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and not to me. This fanfic is somewhat related to my other story "one strike". Meaning it is a similar situation. The choice that is made however, is another one.

* * *

**One decision**

Exar Kun had been on a mission, a mission to find the lost secrets of the jedi and the sith. During his studies, Kun had heard the first time about the dark lords and their former empire. But his master didn´t want to tell him more about it.

Kun refused to accept this. He knew he was ready and he was willing to learn more. Everything that was to know about the force. He knew he was strong enough to use the knowledge of the sith without losing control. So he went on of his own.

He travelled to several remains of the sith culture. One of them had been the graveyard of the dark lord Freedon Nadd, who ruled the planet Onderon 400 years ago. Two sith followers had agreed to lead him to it´s location.

In this grave, he found not only information about the sith he had been looking for, but also the force ghost of Freedon Nadd himself. After 400 years, he was still active.

Nadd offered Kun not only more knowledge, but also to train him in the way of the dark side.

Kun refused, at least at first. He had no intention to fall completely to the dark side of the force. What he wanted was the power and the wisdom of the sith lords, not their philosophy and their destructive tendencies.

The two followers of Nadd however had betrayed him. As he was outside again, they threatened him and demanded that he should hand over the scrolls that he had taken from the grave. At that moment his anger overcame him. He was more furious than ever before. Before he knew what happened, he had slaughtered the two men. He had killed them in a fit of rage that even he couldn´t control.

But he continued his search. On Korriban, his fate was nearly sealed. As he examined the tombs, he was caught in a cave in. His bones and organs were crushed. He was close to dieing. But the ghost of the sith lord had saved him, for a price.

Freedon Nadd demanded from Kun that he should pledge himself to the dark side and it´s teachings. To safe his life and only for that reason, Exar Kun agreed.

He lied. Kun had no intention to join the dark side of the force. What he didn´t realize was that alone the falsely made promise would drive him further in the dark side then he already was, since he killed the two man.

Nadd healed his body. From now on however Kun was only able to use the dark side of the force. He was cut off from the light. A side effect from the healing that the force ghost had not mentioned before. Another manipulation, another reason to hate the sith lord.

Despite all that, Exar Kun had no intentions to end his journey. He wanted the secrets of the sith, from that point on, no matter the cost.

Then came his stage on his way to the sith, Yavin 4. According to Freedon Nadd, the moon had once been the base of Naga Sadow, the dark lord who had introduced himself into the dark side of the force. On this moon was the source of his power. All the artifacts, the antique technology and ways to use the force and also some of the creatures, Sadow created with the help of the dark side, were left behind then he died.

He never actually admitted it, but from what Freedon Nadd had told him, the conclusion was close for Exar Kun that Nadd had killed his former master, after he had learned enough from him.

Kun found the base. Yavin 4 was however still inhabited by Naga Sadows former servants, the massassi. This creatures had degenerated over the centuries and became a pack of wild savages. They still followed their old rites in form of a religion. As they met Kun, they captured and wanted to sacrifice him to one of Naga Sadow´s remaining creatures.

Exar Kun was able to save himself in the way he did before, by using the dark side. The only side of the force that was left for him. He got free and was able to use one of the artifacts at this place to channel his force powers. Exar Kun killed the creature that he was meant to be sacrificed to an slaughtered many of the massassi. Even when he was free and could have easily leave, he was still killing everything that came in his way.

Kun had used the dark side again, unwilling at first like before, but then to an even greater extend.

The surviving massassi kneed before him as they saw him using the same power as their old masters once possessed. Soon he should become their new one.

As Exar Kun was standing between the corpses of the killed massassi, he realised that he had reached what he wanted. The secrets of the sith were his.

The ghost of Freedon Nadd appeared again before him, to congratulate his pupil to his success. The creature before him had manipulated him, taunted him and led him on. Exar Kun realised that he didn´t need him anymore.

The sith ghost stated that he had found the source of Naga Sadow`s power. That it now belonged to him. That he was his most powerful and important student.

The power. Yes. Exar Kun summoned the power of the dark side. The first time willingly. Lightsabers wouldn´t help in this case, so he used pure force energy and directed it at Freedon Nadd. There wasn´t time to be reluctant anymore, Exar Kun realised, he was a sith. It was time to accept this, even before himself, to join the dark side completely.

Kun watched as the force ghost was slowly destroyed by his new power. This was far more than the destruction of an enemy or a useless ally. It was a initiation rite. With this final act of hate, with the destruction of his master, he made the final step to the dark side, the one from there is no turning back. He was one with the dark side.

The massassi hailed him as the new dark lord of the sith. He didn´t care about the title. All he wanted was the power and now he finally had it.

He was now the master.

End


End file.
